


Мой финиш

by originalyty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Виньетка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalyty/pseuds/originalyty
Summary: Ты пришел совершенно внезапно как истинное спасение для моей больной души.





	Мой финиш

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из первых и очень старых работ, которую я решила перенести и сюда, не знаю, правда, зачем. Писалось под 82-75 - телеграмма, которая в свое время заставила меня испытывать эмоции. Если вдруг кто прочитает, то спасибо.

Я всегда бежал. Бег казался мне обычной жизнью, решением всего. Я бежал от проблем, от эмоций, бежал от себя. Мне было безумно страшно, что я стану еще большей обузой для всех. Для тебя и для брата. Хотя нет, только для тебя. Ты - весь мир для меня, хотя я никогда даже и не намекал тебе об этом, Антонио. Мой глупый, глупый Антонио.

Надеюсь, ты забыл тот вечер и тот скандал, который я устроил. Если честно, то мне было очень стыдно. Возможно, ты тогда понял, что гордость не позволила мне извиниться за испорченное Рождество. 

Но я тогда снова начал бежать и ноги тогда сами несли меня к поезду, держащему путь в неизвестность.

Сегодня уже середина весны, и я черт знает сколько живу в Богом забытой деревушке у моря, оторванной от цивилизации. Я, как мне казалось, наконец-то сбежал. Сбежал от общества, проблем, мнений и оценок. От людей. Я почти забыл, кем я был, почти забыл брата, забыл ту красотку из кафе, которой обещал перезвонить, ту очаровательную блондинку из ночного клуба, с которой я неплохо проводил вечера, перетекающие в ночь... Но практически не забыл тебя. И когда мое одиночество нашло меня, когда я начал медленно сходить с ума, я начал видеть тебя везде. Солнце светило так же ярко, как горел огонек в твоих глазах, звук гитары, на которой играл по вечерам сосед, напоминал твой голос - звонкий, мелодичный. И только после этого оказалось, что я скрылся не от всех проблем.

Я врал себе, когда говорил своему отражению в зеркале, что я надеюсь, что меня никто не найдет. И когда я почти поверил в свое вранье, появился ты и разрушил мою ложь, которую я внушал себе долгое время.

Ты пришел совершенно внезапно как истинное спасение для моей больной души. Когда ты постучался в дверь моего убежища, мне казалось, что это сон. Солнечный удар. Глюк. Сердце пропустило удар и снова побежало, когда я мягко коснулся твоей теплой, живой, настоящей кожи. А ты, глупый-глупый Тони, смеясь, обнял меня. И мне ничего не осталось, как робко спросить:

\- Ты пришел, наконец, для того, что бы все-все стало хорошо?

\- Да, - тихий уверенный ответ, - я пришел для того, что бы все стало хорошо.

И именно в тот момент я решил прекратить свой бег от всего на свете. Тогда ты стал моим финишем прошлой жизни и стартом новой.


End file.
